A Friend's Sacrifice
by Aragorn75
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas run into more trouble than they can handle. One makes a sacrfiice for the other that could mean the end of a life and a friendship.
1. The Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own nothing. tear. It all belongs to one brilliant man, and we all know who that is.

A/N: New story…don't know where it's headed, but come on for the ride. It could be fun.

* * *

"Not again…" said a strained voice that seemed to echo with utter dread. The cave walls embraced the constant noise that reverberated off the rocks like a stone that stands embedded in the earth against the onslaught of the rain. Grunts and groans could be heard from an over exertion of energy and panting breaths indicated pain and tiredness. The sound of clashing weapons broke through the thin blanket of security that seemed to seal the cave's entrance. Rain splattering on the ground could barely be heard over the sure fight that occupied the once silent cove. The brilliant glow from the crackling fire cast two shadows against the opposing wall, two shadows that danced amidst the flames.

"Do you surrender, human? Unlike you, I can continue this all night long," shouted a rather amused voice as another attack was awkwardly blocked.

"Never, my prissy friend, would I give you that satisfaction," panted another, his voice gruff and tired. Another blow came, another blow blocked. It continued on and on until finally, one shadow stumbled back, dropped his weapon, and raised both hands in peace, a stick pointed at his throat.

"Fine, have it your way. I am at your mercy." The dark-haired ranger finally ceded to his friend's never-ending durability.

"Oh, Estel, when will you learn that you are no match for my superior elven qualities?" the blonde elf sarcastically asked. He shook his head in amusement and dropped his stick away from his friend's neck. Just as he turned to sit back down by the fire, Aragorn grabbed him from behind and pinned his arm behind his back.

"And when will you learn, mellon nin, that I never like to lose?" He laughed triumphantly.

"Okay, okay, let me go."

"Not until you apologize."

"As you wish…mellon nin. I am terribly sorry." He said simply.

"Sorry for what?" Aragorn asked prompting him to respond.

"Sorry for this." With that, Legolas twisted his body out of the hold and flipped Aragorn over his back and onto his own on the ground in front of him. A soft groan came from the man lying on the ground beside the fire. Legolas could not help but smile at the sight of his now dirt covered friend.

"You play dirty, mellon nin. I thought only man was capable of such tactics. I see I was wrong." Aragorn said as he slowly raised himself to lean on his elbows.

"You dare compare me, the master of combat, to the likes of you? You're filthy." Legolas said a mock look of disgust on his face.

"Only because you threw me on the ground."

"Still, go outside. Perhaps the rain will suffice in bathing you until we can make it to a stream."

"And risk me getting sick. I'll be unbearable and miserable and…maybe I should. Then I could torment you until you apologize," said Aragorn thoughtfully.

"If it was not for this constant rain, we would have been in Imladris by now, and I would not have to be dealing with you without the help of your brothers to keep you in line."

"That's right, gang up on the lone human. That'll—"

Aragorn was suddenly cut off from his retort when the sound of upset horses filled their ears. Just outside the entrance and close enough to shelter, Legolas' and Aragorn's companions were tied securely to a log. The whimpers and frantic neighing along with the slapping hoof beats upon the sodden earth alerted the two friends to looming danger. With quick reflexes, Legolas pulled a small pail of water out and threw it on the fire, hoping to keep what little camouflage the two could maintain inside the cave. Then he strung an arrow on his bow and slowly crept towards the opening. Aragorn, trying to calm his breathing from the sudden adrenaline that coursed through his veins, followed the elf silently, no more than one step behind.

"Man cenich?" Aragorn whispered in his friend's ear, hoping that he could tell from where they were standing.

"Dartho," Legolas hissed, the concentration evident on his face as his eyes darted back and forth straining to see something moving behind the trees.

A large orc, seemingly searching for a temporary shelter, stalked into the opening from behind the overgrown plant life. He held a large weapon in his fist that seemed resilient to the pounding of the rain as it stood firm in his grasp. It was only a matter of seconds when the orc took one look at the two detained horses, wildly neighing, that he opened his mouth to let out a loud, shrill cry alerting, most likely, the rest of his group.

Seeing the orc's reaction, Legolas pulled back his bow, aimed his arrow, and quickly released it. Cutting effortlessly through the rain, the arrow embedded itself in the orc's neck, silencing it once and for all. The two friends waited quietly, the tension building as they strained to hear the sound of any orcs that had heard the call. Believing they were safe for the time being, Legolas motioned for Aragorn to follow him as he untied his horse and mounted it. Nodding in understanding, Aragorn did the same as they both knew that their plan to return home would have to occur sooner than they expected.

Just before either one was able to turn their horse towards home, an arrow was projected from somewhere deep within the forest. Sensing danger, Legolas turned around surprised but his reflexes were not quick enough. He felt a piercing pain shoot through his shoulder as the force caused him to lose his balance and fall from his horse.

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled seeing the whole scene unfold before his eyes. He was about to dismount and aid his friend when more arrows came and nearly harmed him as well. A large group of almost two dozen orcs broke from their camouflage and charged toward the two helpless friends.

"Go, Aragorn!" Legolas yelled from his kneeled position on the ground. "You cannot fight them alone."

"I will not leave you, mellon nin. Never. We can fight this." Even as Aragorn said those words he knew that he could not fight all of the orcs alone with an injured friend, and after hours of training with Legolas, it just added to his exhaustion. Helplessness flooded his eyes and he looked pained at his feverish friend.

"Be safe, Aragorn. Find help."

"No!" He made to leap from his horse, but Legolas was quicker. He stood up and planted a firm right hook into his friend's cheek knocking him unconscious. He quickly secured his friend as best he could and swatted the frightened horse on the behind, urging it to run. "Forgive me, mellon nin," Legolas whispered. The sight of his friend galloping unaware into the forest on the path toward Imladris was the last thing he saw before the world turned black.

* * *

Elladan leaned silently against the archway, his mind elsewhere, focused on his brother and his friend somewhere out in the wilderness. Since late last night a sense of dread had been slowly creeping its way into the front of his mind. His eyes stared unseeing at the beautiful spring morning that lay just before his feet. Everything seemed to be alive as the shining sun vanquished the gloom of the previous rainy day. So lost in thought he was that he did not notice his twin walking noiselessly up behind him, a mischievous grin painted his face.

Elrohir could not pass up such an opportunity to surprise his brother. He thought back to all the times Elladan played pranks on him and it just fueled his desire for payback. Without a second thought, he jumped on his brother's back and yelled, "Hey there, dear brother!"

Elladan stumbled forward between the weight of his brother and the shock of his presence. His moth was agape and his breathing quickened. When he realized there was no threat, his eyes flashed with anger and he pulled the dark-haired elf into a headlock.

"What did you do that for, Elrohir," Elladan asked through panting breaths as he tried to calm himself.

"Payback my dear brother. Simple revenge." Elrohir tried desperately to escape his brother's hold, but he had him held tightly.

"Apologize," Elladan urged as he tightened his hold even more.

"Fine," Elrohir gasped, "Let me go. I'm sorry! Ease up will you?"

With a smirk of satisfaction, Elladan released his brother from his hold. Elrohir quickly fixed his hair and straightened his tunic so as to not leave any remnants of his embarrassment. This just caused Elladan to laugh with amusement at the twin's distress.

"Laugh while you can, brother. I will have my revenge someday. We do, after all, have forever." Elladan smiled, ignoring the empty threat. He was fairly confident that his brother would forget it by tomorrow morning. Elrohir was never one to hold a grudge.

"What was so mind consuming, anyway, that you of all people did not notice my approach? You seemed really deep in thought," Elrohir began, deciding a change of subject was in order.

"Oh, just your average worry over a certain accident-prone, trouble-attracting human that we all know and love," Elladan responded nonchalantly trying not to worry his brother about a danger that might not even be real. He did enough worrying for the both of them as the more responsible and overprotective one.

"Ah-huh," Elrohir muttered skeptically as he eyed his twin trying to discern the validity of his statement.

"Everything is fine, Elrohir."

As soon as those words were uttered, the two brothers heard the approach of a frantic horse. The clapping of the hooves and the seemingly panicked neighing caused both elves to bolt from the entranceway toward the worrisome noise. The sight before them made Elladan's stomach drop as his earlier fears became real.

"Estel!" They both yelled in unison.

Aragorn lay hunched over the front of his horse, arms dangling uselessly on either side of the animal's body. His unmoving state sent fear into the elves before him. Elladan reached out a tentative hand toward his brother's neck, fearing that the man had left them, but he sighed in relief as a steady pulse beat beneath his fingertips.

"Is he alright?" Elrohir asked nervously when he realized that Legolas was not with him. His absence meant that something terrible must have happened, and therefore, Aragorn was most likely not in the best condition.

"As far as I can tell, he has a high fever, and there is nice bruise on his jaw. Come, help me get him down," Elladan said trying to keep his voice steady. He was almost relieved to find that the man was not in as bad of shape as he originally perceived. With Elrohir's help, the man was easily removed from his horse and gently carried into the security of the Last Homely House. As hurriedly as he could, Elladan took Aragorn into the man's room, and laid him on his bed.

"Go get ada," Elladan ordered as he made to remove Aragorn's boots to make sure that his brother was comfortable. Elrohir fled from the room, knowing better than to argue with his twin when he was that upset.

"Oh, Estel, what has happened now?" Elladan whispered to the empty room. As he moved to place the blanket over Aragorn's feverish body, the man groaned as his head rolled from side to side.

"Estel?"

"El-dan," Aragorn rasped no doubt from the onset of a sore throat and dehydration. Glazed, gray eyes opened ever so slowly until finally they focused on the blue ones before him.

"Welcome back, little brother," Elladan said, smiling warmly at him. Aragorn allowed the ghost of smile to form on his lips as his eyes slowly began to close again.

"Estel, I know you feel terrible and I will let you sleep, but I need to know. Where is Legolas?" As soon as the name left his mouth, Aragorn's eyes shot open as the memories came flooding back. He sat up quickly and attempted to get off the bed. When Elladan tried to push him back down, the man only struggled harder.

"No, Legolas, he's-" Aragorn couldn't continue as a coughing fit took over his body. He sagged against the strong arms of the dark-haired elf, unable to stay upright any longer. Elladan held him to his body as he tried to calm the man. He rubbed his back soothingly hoping to ease his pain. Finally the coughing stopped and Elladan laid his brother back down on the bed, though the worry never left his eyes. Aragorn began to fall asleep again, unable to stay awake any longer. As he tried to resist the pull of peaceful slumber, he managed to mutter a few words that Elladan had to strain to hear.

"Leg-las…orcs…hurt."

Please Review! I would be so happy.


	2. Pain of Mind and Body

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers: Lozrii, bobby, haruka33, invisigoth3, and Ronnu. I live for those bits of encouragement. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The first real sensation that seemed to resonate in every single nerve-ending of his body was pain. His mind was a mass of confusion, not understanding why such a feeling was taking over all of his senses. His eyes moved back and forth beneath his lids as he tried to make sense of the situation. Ever so slowly and with a great deal of effort, tired lids opened half way as though he did not have the energy to open them any wider. Glazed, unfocused eyes gradually took in his surroundings making the pain in his head hurt even worse when he could not discern them. Before he even had a chance to recall the memories of the past few hours, a massive creature stalked into his line of view noticing that his prisoner was awake.

"Looky 'ere boys. It's awake!"

The orc sneered in the elf's face as he grabbed a handful of the long, golden locks and pulled him upright. His body protested the sudden movement, every fiber of his being screaming in agony. He felt the enticing pull of unconsciousness, and he would have gladly accepted the offer of sweet slumber, if not for the despicable beast holding him who sadistically shook the elf a little more to keep him awake.

"None of that, now. An unconscious elf is no fun to torture," the orc whispered gruffly in his ear.

In a matter of seconds, an entire group of the vile creatures surrounded them both, sending shivers up Legolas' back. He did not know if it was from the fear of the imminent pain, the cold of his rain-beaten body in the chilly night air, or a combination of both. For once in his life he was afraid for his own life. He never thought his fate would be met at the hands of such cruelty. Strangely enough, he always thought it would be something rather undignified and foolish, like a fall from his horse, or an infection from a hunting trip gone wrong. Hunting trip…the memories seemed to wash over him like a tidal wave.

He remembered everything now: the cave, Aragorn, the arrows, punching his best friend, him riding to safety (at least he hoped). His eyes searched frantically around straining to see past the orcs surrounding him trying to assure himself that the human was not caught and imprisoned with him. He felt the slightest bit of relief in that moment knowing that Aragorn was probably safe and away from there. Maybe Aragorn would save him…maybe. His reverie was cut short when one of the orcs growled and a fist connected with his side.

"Wakey, wakey elf." Seeing the blonde-haired elf focused again on the situation at hand, the orc took great pride in yelling for the others to follow suit.

"Let's have some fun boys!" The grunts and yells of apparent satisfaction filled the air and in moments the blonde elf was in the center, lying on the ground, staring helplessly into the eyes of the hateful creatures as punches and kicks rained down on him. Feeling ashamed at the thought of yelling in pain, he shouted instead the name of his best friend.

"Estel! Help me!"

* * *

"Legolas!" A raspy voice shouted as a man bolted upright in bed, feverish eyes staring wildly around the room.

"Shhhh, ion nin. Lay back down," a gentle voice coaxed hoping to keep the man from further injury. He complied unwillingly as his body was too weak to fight against the force of the soft, yet firm pressure of two hands on his chest. The mutterings, 'have to help' and 'Legolas' continued though they faded as the man returned to sleep.

"How is he ada?" Elladan asked from the doorway, having been just passing by when he heard his brother's frantic calls. "Is he not any better?"

"I am afraid his fever is still too high," replied a very weary Lord Elrond who continued to wet his son's forehead with a moist cloth. Worry lines seemed to be permanently etched in his elvish face. Sighing deeply in frustration at Aragorn's lack of progress, Elrond removed the cloth and laid it in the water-filled bowl on the nightstand beside his son's bed. He moved to put his head in hands when he realized that the eldest twin was still standing there, worriedly look at his father now instead of his sick brother.

"Everything will be fine, Elladan. He's been through worse." Elrond sounded as though he were trying to convince himself that those words were true. Not only was his son ill, but Legolas was nowhere to be seen. Fearing that Aragorn's words were not from a hallucination, Elrond immediately had sent out riders to try and find the undoubtedly injured prince. '_Those two will be the death of me,' _the elf lord reflected tiredly. He was pulled out of his musings by a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Get some rest, ada. You will be of no use to Estel if you make yourself ill as well. I can watch him for a while," Elladan offered though his eyes told his father that there was no arguing against it.

"I will," Elrond nodded, his voice resigned. He stood up from his chair where he spent the better part of the previous day trying everything in his power to heal his son. He walked to the door, but did not leave; instead, he leaned in the entrance.

"What is wrong, ada?" Elladan asked fearfully when his father stopped. Never before had he seen him look so worn and defeated.

"I worry for Legolas," He stated simply.

"We will find him," his son said steadfastly.

"Iston. But in what condition, I wonder," Elrond said speaking more aloud to the tension-filled room rather than to Elladan. With that, he left leaving a troubled elf behind him.

* * *

"Where is ada?" Elrohir asked as he entered Aragorn's room to find his twin caring for the man rather than his father.

"I finally sent him to rest. Healing wears on him both physically and mentally," Elladan replied never taking his eyes off his ailing brother. "Has there been any luck with the search?"

"No," Elrohir said miserably. "It's like he disappeared. Are we sure that Legolas was captured by orcs?" He asked hoping for a different answer from his adamant brother.

"Estel said he was, and I do not believe he was dreaming. Why else wouldn't his best friend be here with him?"

"I know. I just wanted to believe that Legolas was safe and not right now in the hands of those filthy creatures. Do you know what could happen to him if we don't find him in time?" Elrohir asked, fear creeping into his voice. Elladan could only nod in response.

"It would be so much easier if Estel was coherent enough to tell us where they were camping. The rain storm washed away any indication of where they may have been. We could be looking in all the wrong places," Elrohir continued exasperated.

Everyone knew the ramifications should Legolas not be found in time. No one ever voiced them aloud, but it was understood. A grief like that would tear the family apart. Aragorn would never forgive himself for what happened even if it was not in his power to prevent it. Life would never be the same again. And Legolas' father…to lose his wife and then to lose his son. No. No one dared to think about any of that. Voicing such concerns only made it more of a real possibility instead of a terrible nightmare. Legolas was an intricate part of their lives and they refused to lose him without a fight.

"We will find him, Elrohir. Believe that. Believe in him. He will not lose his will to live. He will come back to us," Elladan stated forcefully, each sentenced enunciated as though if he said them, they would become truth.

Elrohir remained silent and watched wordlessly as Aragorn lay restless on the bed. No doubt his mind was continuing its barrage of torturous illusions of a beaten and dying elf. No one in the room realized including the man's feverish mind that those dreams had become a reality.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the woods, Legolas lay broken and beaten on the dirty woodland floor. Blood from his wounded shoulder coated the fallen leaves, the ground becoming a blend of red and brown and green. Barely audible breaths came from the half-conscious elf who could barely stand the sharp pain from his battered chest. _'Maybe death would be a blessing,'_ he thought to himself feeling completely and utterly defeated. He could hardly stay awake (if that's what you would call his present state) for the throbbing pain was almost too much to bear. He never thought he'd find himself giving in. The stubbornness and resilience seemed to abandon him leaving him tired and utterly desolate. Maybe he had finally had enough. The torture which seemed to last for hours had surely left their mark on him. This time he didn't think he could fight back…not even for his best friend. Legolas coughed a few times, making him feel as though his ribs were breaking all over again. His lungs screamed for oxygen and the pain finally overwhelmed. He could fight it no longer. His eyes slid shut and his head rolled to the side. No one could endure such injuries and pain. Perhaps it was time to stop fighting.

* * *

Reviews would much appreciated!


	3. Fevered Dreams

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews: invisigoth3, jennie, Eye of Newt, Lozrii, haruka33, Grey Pigeon, Klariss, puretsubasa. That is the most reviews for a chapter I have ever had. Thank you so much. I am sorry about the wait. Blame it on too much work and my birthday last week. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Memories came rushing back as glazed blue eyes stared unseeing at the star- studded, night sky. Legolas remembered…everything. Every moment of torture, every punch, every kick, every word…his head hurt terribly as the images flashed in his mind. The constant pounding behind his eyes made it hard to focus on anything; his head feeling as though it would fall off completely. His shallow breathing was painful enough, but it was all he could concentrate on to keep himself from slipping away again. He wanted so much to let go and be free of his pain. He almost couldn't recall the last time he felt well or even how long he'd been there for that matter.

Where was Aragorn? Where was his best friend when he needed him the most? Why wasn't he here with him now? He didn't have the energy to wipe away the few silent tears that slid their way down his face. Legolas knew he was stronger than this. He knew that if Aragorn were able he would be there. Didn't he? Everything seemed so confusing now. The sound of a twig snap made his breathing hitch and a new round of pain overwhelmed his senses. They were coming for him again. No, not again. Maybe this time they would take him for good.

* * *

As soon as mid morning arrived, Elrond took a deep breath and nudged his sleeping son's shoulder gently in order to coax the man from his slumber.

"Estel?" Elrond called softly, not wanting to alarm him. After all, he'd been unconscious for nearly four days. Who wouldn't awaken confused and panicked?

A groan of protest escaped the man's lips and his eyes moved slowly beneath his lids. Elrond took his son's hand in his and continued to call for him softly, reassuring him that he was fine. Finally, tired but clear eyes opened slowly, looking frantically around the room. After seeing where he was, Aragorn sighed faintly and met his father's gaze.

"Welcome back, ion nin," Elrond said smiling.

Aragorn smiled in return and tried to respond but his throat was so raw it felt like the inside was being ripped apart by daggers. His efforts initiated a bout of coughing that made his chest and lungs ache. His mind seemed to conclude that he most likely was suffering the aftermath of pneumonia at the very least. Elrond poured a cup of water from the pitcher he had been using earlier to pour water into the bowl on the bedside table. As Aragorn calmed and his breathing became even, the elf lord handed the young man a cool glass of water.

Aragorn sipped the water gratefully as though it were the sweetest and most enjoyable thing he had ever tasted, and therefore, not something one should waste. His once cotton filled mouth became soothed by the onslaught of the clear liquid, and it took every ounce of self-control for him to not gulp down the rest of the cup. As soon as he determined his voice ready for use, he held the cup in his lap.

"How are you feeling, Estel?" Elrond asked, apprehension ever present in his voice. The long days had indeed left their mark on the proud elf lord. Aragorn could see the added creases in his forehead as he questioned his condition, the circles beneath his eyes from many sleepless nights sitting vigilant at his side, and even his once solid form seemed to droop as though carrying a great weight upon his shoulders. It was all Aragorn could do to keep himself from throwing himself in his father's arms like a child and hugging him in appreciation for everything that he had done.

"I feel fi-" Aragorn was going to say that he felt fine but the sharp look his father shot him made him rethink his response. "I feel better, ada. Just a bit stiff and sore is all. What happened?" Elrond was suddenly stricken when those last words escaped his son's mouth. Something inside the dark-haird elf screamed in despair should Aragorn not recall enough of the past few days to save Legolas.

"You were sick, Estel. Terribly sick, in fact. Elladan and Elrohir saw you riding into Imladris slumped over your horse not three days ago," Elrond responded hoping that would at least jar his son's memory enough to remember the moments that led to the event. Relief washed over him when he saw the realization engulf the man.

"Legolas! Is he alright? Did to you find him?" Aragorn made to leave his bed not unlike the first night of his arrival, when in his fevered mind he thought he could rescue his friend. Elrond moved to push his son back down before he became dizzy.

"Lie down, Estel. You are not strong enough to be up," Elrond demanded.

"No, ada, you don't understand. I have to help him. It's all my fault, don't you see?" Aragorn pleaded desperately, guilt written all over his face. He fought back against his father's hands, but he was too weak to compete and he knew it.

"Estel, calm yourself and lie down. We will find Legolas if you would just tell me where you two were camping. Everything will be fine," Elrond promised trying so hard to keep himself from shaking his son into telling him. Legolas life depended on him. This he knew without a doubt as his heart ached feeling as though the elf prince was barely clinging to life.

"We were…we were staying in a cave, not a day's journey from here. It was pouring and everything happened so fast. The orcs…they came and Legolas was hit in the shoulder with an arrow…He punched me, knocked me out and told me to find help. Don't you see? This is all my fault. He is in the hands of those vile creatures, tortured and in pain, and I…I…" Aragorn was on the brink of hyperventilating, the terrible fevered dreams of his friend's torture returning full force to the front of his mind. The things they did to him…his stomach churned. Before Elrond could say a word, his son was retching over the side of his bed, tears running down his cheeks. There was nothing in his stomach but that didn't stop him from heaving violently. One dream still fresh in his mind…

_The orcs closed in, viciously attacking the elf that lay defenseless within the circle of them. Legolas tried desperately to block his face and chest from the sharp blows that left him breathless and in agony. He could have sworn he heard the snapping of bones beneath the iron fists, breaking them as easily as a twig in the forest. One particularly large orc, no doubt the leader, kneeled and leaned in close as the blows came to a sudden halt. _

"_Scream for me," he whispered sadistically, his putrid, hot breath brushing ever so slightly against the blonde hair that lay on Legolas' shoulder. _

_There was still defiance in the elf's eyes. A fire still burned within him and he refused to acknowledge the orc's presence. With the little strength he had, Legolas spat in the sneering orc's face before him and whispered curses harshly in elvish, knowing full well that the revered elvin tongue was like poison to his ears. Disgusted, the orc grabbed him by the throat and pulled him forcefully into a sitting position, Legolas' broken ribs grinding against each other. _

"_I will break you"……_

……_Legolas lay utterly defeated. The orcs had finally left him in peace though for how long he did not know. Feeling that he was at least alone for the time being, Legolas surrendered. He rolled over on his side, trying desperately to breathe through the pain, and for the first time since his mother left, he cried. His body shook with sobs, but despite the pain it caused, he could not stop. _

"_Oh, mellon nin, where are you?"_

"Estel? Estel, lasto beth nin!" Elrond was frantic with worry, trying to calm his son who was now weeping uncontrollably, his body hanging limply over the side of the bed, and his dry heaves finally stopping.

"Look at me, Estel!" Elrond yelled, pulling the man upright and placing both hands on either side of his face so he would have no choice but to meet his gaze. "Legolas will be fine. Elladan and Elrohir will find him." As Elrond spoke, Aragorn shook his head in denial.

"No, you don't understand," came a heartbroken whisper, as the man's eyes closed in despair.

"What don't I understand? Look at me, Estel," Elrond said beside himself with worry, his heart clenching in fear.

"It doesn't matter. Not anymore…Legolas…" Aragorn trailed off as exhaustion finally overtook his weary frame. In a matter of seconds he fainted, falling forward into his father's arms. Elrond held him, speechless and mystified. What did Aragorn mean?

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated!


	4. Departures and Futures

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews: Grey Pigeon, Lathspel, and invisgoth3. I really appreciate them. Thank to everyone else reading the story. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir walked slowly down the hall, their shoulders slumped in despondency no doubt because of their fruitless search for their missing friend. The light of hope seemed to extinguish little by little from their eyes as the probability of finding Legolas alive dwindled with each passing second…minute…hour. Their hearts clenched at the thought of informing their father that their searches were once again wasted. The only consolation lay in the prospect that perhaps Elrond had awakened Aragorn as planned and that the human was coherent, and remembered enough to inform them of the most likely location of Legolas.

They were both pulled out of their hopeless thoughts by the sound of sobbing coming from Aragorn's room. With quick reflexes, they sprinted for the open door. Breathing hard in fear, the twins peered into the room, eyes fixated on the scene of Elrond holding a heartbroken Aragorn in his arms. Thinking the worst, they walked into the room, tears glistening in their own eyes. They truly thought that Legolas was lost in that very moment.

"A-Ada?" Elrohir asked as his voice cracked slightly. He feared the response that would follow.

"He remembers...everything," Elrond whispered over his crying son's head as he held the man against his chest. The twin's eyes lit up as new hope was ignited in their depths. Maybe all was not lost after all. Elrond softly pushed Aragorn upright, away from his chest, as he held the man by both arms. He then began speaking quietly and comfortingly to the distraught man.

"Estel, shhh, ion nin. Everything will be fine now. Elladan and Elrohir are here now. They are going to find Legolas and bring him home. Have hope, Estel."

The words seemed to break Aragorn from his sudden overwhelming feelings of depression induced by his tragic nightmares. He began to quickly wipe his face clear of any residue that would indicate that he had been crying. Despite the pain in his heart for his best friend, he felt that his reaction was childish to say the least. He had not broken down in his father's arms since he was a child. His cheeks reddened slightly in embarrassment. Aragorn hung his head and began to apologize for his outburst; he felt ashamed for giving up hope so easily. Elrond hushed him before he could say anymore.

"Do not apologize. Crying is just the body's way of relieving stress and pain."

"No, ada. I am sorry for losing hope. I know I am stronger than this and I know Legolas is as well. I will not give up on my best friend," he stated definitively.

He wanted so much to believe those words. After everything they had been through together, how could he question his friend's strength? Legolas would never lose hope? Would he? After the dreams he had been having, he was not so sure anymore, but he pushed those dark thoughts to the back of his mind as he tried to force himself to believe that everything would be fine again just as his father had said. Legolas would survive. It couldn't be too late! Maybe his dreams were wrong. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he never heard his brothers asking him questions about his previous camping location. He didn't realize it until he was looking into the concerned eyes of three worried elves.

"Estel?" Elrond asked fearfully, thinking Aragorn had relapsed into a world of despair.

"I'm sorry, ada. I was lost in thought. Did you say something?" His clear and focused eyes put the present elves at ease.

"Estel," Elrohir began, "We need to know where you were that night and what happened." Aragorn hesitated a moment, not wanting to retell every painful detail to his brothers. Instead, he related the main parts of his memories, but refused to tell them where Legolas was being held.

"Estel, you have to tell us where you were camping!" Elladan exclaimed disbelief written on his face. "We need to find him, now!"

"No, I will not tell you," Aragorn said stubbornly. "I will show you."

That simple phrase sent the room into an uproar. Elrond held up a hand to quiet the two frustrated twins as a look of absolute seriousness settled on Aragorn.

"Estel, you cannot leave this room. You are still recovering from a serious illness. You could relapse and perhaps even die. Stop being so stubborn, ion nin!" Elrond shouted exasperated. But then he remembered that upon first awakening, Aragorn had said that they were residing in a cave not a day's journey from there. His face fell and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again a mysterious smile lit up his face. Aragorn stared puzzled at his father's sudden change in demeanor. Before he could say anything further, Elrond turned to the twins and revealed the camp site's location.

"Ada! I have to go! I have to save my friend. It would be quicker if I led them. I know exactly where we were; you only have a general idea. Please!" Aragorn pleaded desperately.

"No," Elrond replied loudly so that his son would understand there was no room for argument. Turning to Elladan and Elrohir he ordering them to leave seeing that they made no motion to move.

"Ada…I think Estel is right. It would be the quickest way to find him. At least we would know the exact location. We would know we were looking in the right place," Elrohir stated trying to be brave. Standing up to his father and facing his wrath especially when it came to endangering Aragorn's health, was not something he was terribly fond of doing. Luckily Elladan stepped in.

"I agree. We've looked long enough with no results. If we leave home again, we will not return until we've found him. Enough time has passed us by, time we could not afford to lose. Every day, every second he is with those vile creatures, is another day in hell for him…and us."

Elrond seemed to break under those words knowing full well what could be happening to Legolas at the hands of the orcs. He wished with all his might that the damage done could be healed, but as he learned with his own wife, such wishes did not always come true. In his heart he knew that his children were thinking logically and that if he didn't allow Aragorn to go, then he would just sneak out anyway and would probably just injure himself in the process. Sighing sadly, he nodded his head in agreement.

"You are right, my sons. We cannot spare any more time. Estel will accompany you, and so will I. Legolas will be in a precarious state when we find him. It is better I come to oversee the situation. We will leave in an hour's time. Prepare the others. I will help Estel." Elladan and Elrohir softly thanked their father and gave their agreement. They quickly left the room to prepare the rest of the group for the journey to save Legolas if it wasn't already too late.

* * *

Legolas did not know how long he lay there under the shade of a rather large, sickly-looking tree. His eyes roamed over each branch, each leaf, studying it as though it were one of the most beautiful sights in all of Arda. The trunk was slightly twisted and it hunched forwards as though the top branches were too much weight for the lower bark to support. The leaves were hardly the bright, healthy green of the average tree, but instead they were a mix of a yellow and brown with just the slightest bit of olive beneath the ailing colors. _'What has this world done to such a beautiful child of nature,' _Legolas thought sadly to himself.

It was strange to him that everything that had happened in the last few days- though he was not sure it had been days for it felt like a lifetime had passed- seemed to drift from his mind completely. Though savagely beaten, he no longer felt the pain of his wounds, no doubt from the shock that had seized his body at last. His mind had dwelled on pain and death for what seemed like his whole life, but now, it no longer mattered. He was alone, beneath a tree that his suffering mind chose to utilize as a sense of reality…of _his _reality. The world had thrown everything at that once strong plant, only to have it finally break against the overwhelming force of a terrible storm, unrelenting and reckless. Legolas almost smiled as he looked above in awe. For a moment he thought he was crazy, and perhaps he really was, but then he understood that he accepted his fate. He accepted the fact that no one was going to save him this time. Maybe he too would slowly whither, every sense of self falling to the ground like so many dead leaves.

He rolled over, not being able to contain a grimace as his injuries flared a bit, and he stared at the small group of orcs standing watch around the camp as the others scouted new territory. They had done everything to him. His fate was in their hands from the moment he sent Aragorn away. What irony that he would lay beneath the shade of his own dismal future.

* * *

The orcs grunted and snarled as they vehemently cut through the forest, chopping down any branch, grass, or bush that lay in their path. Finding food, territory, and new victims took patience, but orcs were severely lacking in that virtue, or vice as they would no doubt consider it. The elf was fun, but they knew that he would not last much longer. After all, nothing ever did when they crossed paths. The lead orc halted, put his hand up to stop the others behind him, and sniffed the air suspiciously, sensing the approach of unwanted guests. By the stench, there was a group of elves headed in their direction, all on horseback. If one was ever able to see anything beyond the twisted hate behind the eyes of an orc, he would notice that fear and panic filled the cold, black depths now.

Frantic horse calls grew louder and elvish speech filled the air. Before the orcs could even turn and run, the army crashed through the trees, slashing the vile creatures and killing them in minutes. The last things they saw on Middle Earth were the faces of many vengeful elves and one furious human.

* * *

A/N : Please review; ) I love them.


	5. Shocking Truths

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews: MagicianOfTheShadows, Lathspel, Calathiel of Mirkwood, Dark Diamond, and eowyn34455895. I appreciate them soooo much. Anyway, I am sorry about the wait. Work is a bit hectic with back to school and the hours are never-ending. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled over the sounds of the clashing swords of both elf and orc.

The elven party overcame the orcs like a tidal wave crashing upon a peaceful shore. The vile creatures were greatly outnumbered and the element of surprise gave the elves the edge they needed to end the battle quickly. The bodies continued to litter the ground, and each horse had to carefully maneuver around them. Within moments, the fighting had ceased and an uncomfortable silence descended upon the forest again.

Shaking his head in fear, Aragorn continued calling his friend's name, unsuccessful at keeping the worry and desperation out of his shaky voice. He urged his horse on, further through the trees, knowing Legolas was close. Before he knew it, Aragorn was sitting in the middle of a disheveled camp looking heartbrokenly at the unmoving body of his best friend lying unaware beneath the shade of a dying tree.

"Legolas," he whispered silently as he dismounted his horse, and ran to the side of the blonde elf afraid of what he might find.

Aragorn fell to his knees beside his injured friend, barely breathing as he reached a tentative hand out to feel for a pulse. He let out an audible sigh of relief feeling a weak beat beneath his fingertips. His eyes scanned the bruises and visibly broken bones that decorated the slender body. His skin was horribly pale, and the way his arms were clutching his middle and the pained expression that showed on his sleeping face, made Aragorn's heart ache. _'Oh, mellon nin, what have they done to you…please forgive me,' _he thought miserably to himself. A few more moments passed as Aragorn continued to dwell on his friend's injuries. Blinking back the tears that his unrelenting thoughts of guilt had caused, he swallowed hard and called for his father.

"Ada! Ada, I found him!" he yelled, his voice cracking. "Help me," he managed to whisper, though he knew his father could not hear him.

"Estel," Elrond said calmly, staring with great concern at his son. Aragorn looked up in surprise, not realizing that his father had come at his call, and that his mind was so lost in thought that he did not even notice his approach or that of the others who guarded the perimeter.

"Estel, ion nin. Let go." Seeing the indecision in his son's eyes, he continued soothingly. "It's okay, you can let him go now. I will take care of him."

Elladan came up behind his human brother and placed a gentle, reassuring hand on his shoulder. Feeling the tremors that coursed through his body caused Elladan to look worriedly at his father. The stress of the events and the condition of Legolas was no doubt negatively affecting Aragorn, and the recent sickness made him even more vulnerable to the possibility of a relapse. Elrond nodded to the eldest twin, and Elladan knelt down beside the human and carefully, pulled Aragorn's hands away from the motionless body. As soon as Legolas was free, Elrond laid him down flat on the ground and began assessing his numerous injuries.

Aragorn still sat there, dazed and confused. Elladan's hands on his shoulders urged him to rise and come with him, but for some reason his mind would not cooperate. There was something terribly wrong and he knew it, or rather, felt it. His heart rate began to accelerate and he struggled to breathe properly. Sweat formed on his brow and yet he shivered as though he were chilled.

Elladan noticed the warning signs emanating from his brother's body. Trying desperately to keep Aragorn talking and in reality with him was a challenge to say the least. Shock was slowly taking hold, and the clammy skin that assaulted his sense of touch, increased his anxiety tenfold.

"Estel, gwador nin! Estel, lasto beth nin. Look at me!" Elladan said firmly, hoping to pull his brother from his suffocating thoughts. His face fell when Aragorn began mumbling incoherently.

"Legolas…hurt badly…help…no."

"Get me a blanket!" Elladan commanded when he saw his twin coming towards him, no doubt finished his survey of the surrounding area finding every orc slaughtered.

"Estel, listen to me. Everything is fine now. Please," Elladan pleaded trying to find recognition in his brother's eyes.

"Thank you," He whispered when Elrohir came back with a thick, gray blanket to drape around the shivering human's shoulders. He continued to rub his arms trying to keep him warm and his blood circulating. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Aragorn seemed to slowly come back to himself, though incredibly weary.

"Ell-dan," He croaked falling forward into his brother's arms as though he could no longer keep himself upright. Laying him down gently and comfortably, Elladan checked his vital signs and breathed a sigh of relief when he found the man's pulse returning to normal.

"Shhh, gwador nin, rest now."

Elrohir placed a hand on his elven brother, beckoning him to come. It seemed that Elrond had finished his examination of Legolas. Though reluctant to leave, he followed.

"How is Estel," Elrond asked first before either son could speak. The lines on their father's face had gone deeper, and he was paler than usual. He was weary and saddened as each syllable uttered seemed to echo these feelings for all to hear. The news could not be good at all.

"He will be fine with a bit of rest. How is Legolas?" Elladan refused to elaborate on his brother's condition. Details were not needed, not now, at any rate, when Legolas was hurt much worse.

"He…I do not know," The elf lord whispered, closing his eyes briefly as though he had failed the blonde elf and the fault for his condition laid solely upon his shoulders. "He has been brutally tortured. The details of which are not mine to relate. Physically, he has numerous broken bones including five ribs, his collar bone, and his left leg. The number of contusions on his body is innumerable. He has a severe concussion that could possibly be the result of a cracked skull." As Elrond went on, he made his voice completely monotone refusing to allow any emotions to escape for fear that he would not be able to control them. The healer in him kept him from breaking down completely.

"But he will be alright with time, won't he?" Elrohir asked fearfully. It made him sick to think of the torment that the elf went through. Unpleasant memories of his mother's ordeal filled his head. He was sure Elladan was thinking the same.

"Won't he?" He asked again, hearing no response from his father.

"Ada?" Elladan urged, wishing an end to the tension-filled silence.

"I think he will recover physically, but mentally…I do not know if he is strong enough this time…" Elrond admitted heartbrokenly not wanted to lose another loved one to the atrocities of the orcs.

"Yes he is!" a voice argued from a few feet away. It seemed that though as tired as he was, Aragorn found the strength to stand and stagger to where the elves were talking.

"Estel, you should not be up," Elrohir said though no louder than a whisper. He could not reprimand his brother now…his heart was just not in it.

"How could you say such things? How could you even think them?" Aragorn continued ignoring his brother's words completely.

"Estel," Elladan began, but the words would not form. Thankfully, Elrond knew what to say.

"Estel, we all want Legolas to recover and everything to return to the way they were, but sometimes, life does not always give us what we desire." The words sounded very much like they stemmed from personal experience.

"You're wrong, ada. I know it. I believe in Legolas. I know he would never leave us. He will fight with every ounce of strength he has left. He can recover." The last words were barely above a whisper. His convictions sounded strong at first, but as his mind began to understand what he was saying, he began to doubt their truth. A sharp pain stabbed through his chest, and he knew it was because his heart was breaking. He had a deep connection with Legolas as though he could feel and understand him, even now. Aragorn couldn't identify it at first, but it was always there. Now it was fading along with his best friend. His fevered dreams began to fill his head again, except now, he understood, that they were not at all dreams, but reality. Those terrifying moments, each agonizing scream, every cold, malicious laugh, was real…for Legolas. Shaking his head, Aragorn tried to get rid of the images. NO! He had to believe that he could bring his friend back, that he could pull him from the darkness to bathe in the light.

"Estel?" Elrond asked worriedly, seeing his son unresponsive again.

"We have to help him, ada. We have to…no matter what." Elrond looked at the pleading gray eyes. It was in that moment that Elrond understood. Estel _knew _what happened to Legolas while in the grasp of the orcs. The image of a distraught and sick man crying against his chest saying it was too late, filled the elf lord's mind. In his sickness, Aragorn had somehow known what was happening to Legolas, and now the man was battling his own feelings of doubt while trying to be strong himself and believe in his friend's chance of recovery.

"Oh, Estel," Elrond said understandingly, "We will. Yes, we all will."

* * *

Please Review!


	6. Facing Truths

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: I am sooooooooo sorry for the long wait, but school started, lots of field work, my job on top of that, and my car just broke and I had to get it fixed. It's just a bit overwhelming at times. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and those sticking to this story: lathspel, thessan11, and istnes. I really appreciate them and everyone reading this. Again I am sorry and hope to update sooner. Please enjoy!

* * *

Aragorn tossed restlessly on his makeshift bunk, feeling every bit of uneven earth beneath his back despite the many blankets that covered the ground. His father deemed it dangerous to move Legolas in such an unstable condition so the elves made camp until it was safe to bring the blonde elf back to Rivendell. Worry and discomfort practically kept Aragorn from finding any rest at all. He lay for a moment on his back; flashes of Legolas' battered body, taunting his weary mind, seemed to burden his thoughts. He sighed heavily and decided to give up; there was no way he would be able to rest now despite the soreness of his body. Before he even made it into a sitting position, Elrohir decided to enter his tent, carrying a tray of food with an all too knowing grin on his face.

"Well, well, dear brother. We weren't trying to escape, now were we?" He asked smugly.

"Of course not, Elrohir," Aragorn replied innocently, "_We_ weren't trying to do anything of the sort. _I _was simply leaving." He stood up too quickly hoping to stop his brother from forcing him back down, but the sudden movement was too much for his weakened body, and the tent began to spin. He felt two strong arms holding him up while he tried to gain his bearings again. A voice seemed to be calling to him, but it echoed far away.

"Estel? Estel, are you alright?" The man could barely form a sentence and there was no recognition in his eyes. Slowly he felt his body lay back against the thick blankets once again. _'Somehow this seems to be a step in the wrong direction,' _Aragorn thought as the world came back into focus and the room ceased its dizzy spiral.

"I do not think it wise for you to be up, gwador nin," Elrohir cautioned, worry still present on his features. After taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Aragorn responded with a grunt of displeasure, though he knew that his brother was right.

"I wanted to see Legolas," the man whispered all of a sudden as Elrohir began to clean up the floor where a few stray pieces of bread had fallen when he hastily settled the tray on the ground to stop his brother's collapse. The elf ceased his administrations and kneeled next to Aragorn, whose right arm now lay over his eyes, wallowing in the memories no doubt.

"I know, Estel, but he is very unstable. Ada still has not left his tent since we've made camp. Please, be patient. I know it's impossible for you but try," Elrohir added trying to lighten the mood that was threatening to plunge headfirst into the darkest despair. Aragorn remained unaffected by the comment; not even a half a sad smile was evident on his face. It was not until Elrohir looked closer that he saw a lone tear slide smoothly down the man's temple and into his hair.

"Oh, Estel," he whispered heartbrokenly. He reached out a gentle hand and wiped away the tear's trail. Aragorn flinched in surprise, but did not remove his arm from his face.

"Please," croaked the anguished man, "Leave me in peace." Though slightly hurt by his brother's comment, he knew that he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts for a bit and finally come to terms with what had occurred. Patting a comforting hand on his brother's knee, the elf rose gracefully and walked quietly out of the tent.

Feeling the absence in the room, Aragorn finally let go of his overwhelming grief that threatened to strangle his heart with its constricting grip. His whole chest ached with the effort, but he refused to stop as the sobs continued, hard but silent. His friend could be lost to him and it was all his fault. His sobs soon turned to coughs as his tired and sick body could not withstand anymore emotion. Eventually, he passed out in an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Sleep did not seem part of Elrond's foreseeable future as he sat vigilant beside the resting body of the battered elf. He sighed every now and then as he checked the pale face for a fever and then proceeded to inspect the wounds beneath the many bandages that covered Legolas' body.

The physical injuries were treatable, though they would take a rather long time to fully heal, even for an elf. The wounds were devastating: broken ribs, collar bone, and arm. Contusions colored the almost white skin. Infection set in and caused the elf to mumble and toss restlessly as his body tried to heal in sleep. There was no doubt that nightmares were also causing his disturbances, but Elrond dared not think of the hours of torment that he endured to suffer so.

"Ada is he any better?" asked a rather concerned Elrohir. He went here of all places hoping something good would come of it to tell Aragorn and put his mind at ease.

"No, I am afraid not," Elrond replied exhaustedly, his eyes never leaving the battered body before him. The lines seemed to go deeper into his face, and he sat hunched over with his elbows on his knees as his hands kneaded his forehead every so often. He rubbed his tired eyes where dark bags took up residence. Healing took a great deal from him, and Elrond looked awful.

"Oh, ada…" whispered Elrohir as he took in his father's appearance. It was almost as bad as Aragorn's. "You should rest. This is not healthy. Legolas will need you at full strength when he awakens." The young elf hoped his words would break through Elrond's tough exterior, but he knew the attempt was fruitless.

"No, my son, I must remain here. I cannot leave for fear his condition may worsen. I trust no one else with him. I promised Estel I would heal him, and I will." As defeated as he seemed only moments ago, the elf lord became instantly defensive at the mention of breaking his promise to his son and to himself.

"I wish you would reconsider, but I know not to argue with you. Would you at least eat something if I brought it to you?" Elrohir asked hopefully.

After a slight hesitation, a solemn nod was his response. A small sense of relief coursed through the young dark-haired twin and he left and returned quickly carrying a piece of lembas bread and a cup of tea. Elrond suspiciously eyed the steaming mug and Elrohir could not help but smile. He knew better than to drug his father especially at a crucial time like this.

"I put nothing in it, ada, though you deserve it for all those times you did it to us unsuspectingly." Elrond gave a small smile, easing his son's stress a little more. They sat quietly for a few moments until Elrond finally broke the silence.

"How is Estel? I know I should have checked on him but…" He left his sentence hanging knowing his son understood his meaning. He couldn't leave Legolas…at least not yet. Aragorn would understand.

"He is…as well as can be expected," Elrohir replied slowly, unsure whether to reveal his true condition only to worry his father more. It was too late because Elrond's eyes locked directly with his in concern and inquisition. "His physical health has been a bit compromised by the current outing, but he should feel better in no time if he allows himself to rest." He wished not to speak further for he knew not how well his brother was doing mentally. He could only guess by his previous reaction.

"And mentally?" Elrond asked hesitantly part of him wishing to remain ignorant.

"I honestly do not know. I was told to leave him alone, or rather begged. A part of him is dying with Legolas and I do not think he knows how to handle it. I…I think he was sobbing when I left."

"It's going to kill him," Elrond whispered closing his eyes trying to block out the image of his son crying brokenly.

"What will?" Elrohir asked softly, knowing all too well the answer to his question.

"Should Legolas not recover…more happened to him than we know and I think somehow Estel knows this deep in his heart. A part of him is mourning for the loss. Perhaps he has already accepted a truth we so wish to deny."

"And what truth is that?"

"That this is truly the end. That Legolas will not be able pull through this like so many times before. Not all injuries can be healed with salves and herbs. Sometimes, the wounds run too deep to reach. Only time will tell, but perhaps...hope is really lost."

* * *

Please review;)


	7. Pain Awoken

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry about the wait. Lots of work and a bit of writer's block. Thanks for the reviews: strangertotheworld, calathiel of mirkwood, invisigoth3, Writing Destiny, Kal Key, Nosterineth, AtlantisGirl12, and loststolenandfound. I have never had 8 reviews for a chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! I am soo happy. Hope you enjoy this next one!

* * *

When Aragorn awoke, warm sunlight streamed through the slight opening in his tent flap. He groaned and rubbed his aching eyes with a single motion, before rolling over onto his back, staring up at the top of his tent seeing beyond the temporary structure into the possible future ahead. The thought of what could happen to his best friend threatened to shatter his heart into a million pieces…again. He could not bear the idea that Legolas was beyond aid. A few stray tears rolled down his cheeks at the thought of his best friend wasting away painfully into nothing, due to the irreparable damage caused by the reckless hate of the orcs. The world was so unfair and cruel sometimes to allow such a beautiful creature to lose his very soul, something that could never be replaced. Aragorn shook his head from side to side and refused to dwell any longer on the negative.

He slowly sat up, pushing up with his elbows, trying to ignore the dizziness that tried to overwhelm him. When he was finally in a sitting position, he closed his eyes tightly and blinked rapidly a few times trying to fight off the blurred vision and bright sunlight that assaulted his gray orbs. When he was accustomed to the light, he somewhat clumsily stood up and leaned against one of the poles within the tent that supported it. Aragorn felt terrible to say the least, and for a second he rethought his decision to leave, at least without assistance, wondering whether or not he would even be able to make it to Legolas in such a weakened state. He took a deep breath, and decided that since he had come that far, he might as well go the extra few feet to his best friend's bedside.

Aragorn walked gradually outside, feeling a bit of his strength returning with each movement. He was so focused on remaining upright and steady that he never noticed the dark-haired elf coming to his side.

"Estel? Estel, what are you doing out of bed? Alone?" Elladan questioned worriedly, taking his brother by the arm. Aragorn pulled away knowing he would be an obstacle in his plan, and that his overprotective brother would no doubt force him to return to his quarters. The movement left him winded, and pain pounded behind his eyes.

"Estel, you should be resting. Your fever has returned, I'm afraid." That simple diagnosis made a world of difference to the man. _'So that's why I feel so terrible. I thought maybe a heard of Oliphants had run me down… not that that would have been the first time,_' He mused silently. The pulling on his arm alerted him to his brother's desire for him to return to his bed, but Aragorn would not let him.

"No," he croaked, just realizing how sore and dry his throat was. Crying himself to sleep did nothing to improve his condition. "I have to see Legolas….Please."

Tears glistened in his eyes, but he knew they would not fall. There were none left to shed. He cried his heart out already, and now, he felt empty inside where once a great weight laid heavily on his chest threatening to suffocate him. He did not know if he preferred it that way because at least then, he could feel something other than utter hopelessness. Elladan seemed to notice his brother's resolve. He nodded silently and put his arm around Aragorn's shoulders and led him to Legolas.

The journey was slow, but in moments, the two were standing outside the tent that would take them to their sick friend. Aragorn could do nothing but stare at the entrance before him as his heart pounded in his chest. The will to see his friend seemed to whither under the pressure of the crushing force of reality. One step further through that flap, and he would be faced with the true condition of his best friend and no amount of wishing, denying, or retelling could ever change what he would see. Aragorn had spent so much time imagining the pain his friend was in, but never did it become so real as in that moment.

Panic was slowly setting in and it did not go unnoticed by the elf he was leaning on for support. Elladan, trying to ease his brother's suffering, placed a gentle hand on the side of his brother's face and turned his gaze to his own two worried eyes.

"Estel, shhhh, it's okay," he whispered softly hoping to break through the man's panicked state. "You don't have to do this right now, gwador nin." It took a moment to compose himself, but Aragorn shook his head slowly, trying to not aggravate his growing headache. Though he felt no better about the situation, he knew he could not leave now.

"No, Elladan, I have to do this or I may never have the strength again."

Elladan nodded, understanding his brother's need and tenderly urged the man forward, pulling him toward the entrance. He lifted the flap and offered his brother passage first. Aragorn swayed a bit and staggered into the tent to be faced with a scene that threatened to tear his heart from his chest.

Elrond sat hunched over the side of the young elf's bed, exhausted and desolate. Never before had Aragorn seen his father nearing his breaking point, his world-weariness apparent. He could not focus on the elf lord when his eyes drifted to the body beneath him.

Legolas lay still, barely breathing upon a soft bed of midnight blue blankets. His golden hair fanned out around his head like a halo, as he slept still as death. The blankets that only came so far up his chest, did not fully cover the ugly, black bruises that coated his battered body. The skin that was untouched was paler than Aragorn had ever seen it, as a slight tinge of gray seemed to color the surface. There were cuts and contusions on his once beautiful face, and his eyes…those blue crystal eyes were closed as the elf escaped the atrocities of the world to a place of peace.

Aragorn let out a sob as his body lost all fight and his legs refused to hold him upright. He fell to his knees, breathing faster and more erratic with each passing second. His vision blurred for a second and he could not tell who was kneeling in front of him trying to get his attention. He shook his head again, causing it to throb mercilessly. After a few minutes- to Aragorn they were agonizing hours- his tired body ceased its attack, and he slumped forward into the arms of the awaiting elf. By the smell of the herbs on the valore robes, he knew it was his father.

"Estel, you shouldn't be out of bed," Elrond whispered softly with no trace of reprimand in his voice. Only pity seemed to break through his son's hazy world.

"I…h-had…to see…L-Leg-las," Aragorn gasped as his breathing slowly returned to normal. He was hiccupping and coughing violently, his lungs seeming to constrict in his chest.

"Shhhh, Estel, breathe," Elrond ordered soothingly. Finally, the exhausted man returned to normal, mumbling, inaudibly into his father's robes. The elf lord gently pushed his son up and away from his shoulder so as to better understand him.

"I can't do this. I can't," the man kept repeating, his head hanging forward.

"What can't you do, ion nin?"

"This…seeing him broken. I cannot live with myself should I lose my best friend," His voice broke, and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Fear flared in Elrond's heart.

"No, listen to me, Estel. You can do this. You can live for Legolas. You can be there for him when he wakes up. If anyone on Arda is strong enough to survive this…it is you," Elrond urged, his eyes glistening with tears at his son's hopelessness.

Aragorn seemed to find strength in those words, and he nodded silently at his father. Putting his arms on the strong ones clutching his shoulders, he attempted to stand. Elrond seemed to understand and he helped him rise, careful not to move too quickly.

"Let me see my friend," Aragorn said leaving no room for argument. Elrond nodded and walked him over to Legolas' bedside. The man sat down in the seat that was previously occupied by his father and leaned forward on his knee toward his friend's face.

"I-I don't know if you can hear me, Legolas, but I wanted to tell you that I am sorry. I never meant for this to happen to you," Aragorn apologized as he smoothed his friend's blonde hair away from his face with his hand as he spoke. "You deserve more than what has been done to you, and I do not know if I can be there for you after so much has happened. I…I am lost, mellon nin. I can't live this empty life without you. Please don't leave me here alone."

Aragorn closed his eyes and let a few stray tears fall as he leaned forward and kissed his best friend's brow. Elrond too was crying, but he quickly straightened up and leaned forward to whisper in his son's ear.

"Come, ion nin, it is time you rested. You do deserve that." The man nodded emotionlessly. It seemed he could no longer feel anything anymore as he allowed the elf to lead him away from Legolas' bedside. His tired feet dragged beneath him. Elladan quietly entered the tent and moved to take the man from his father's arms. They spoke softly to each other a moment when another voice, hoarse and weary, filtered through the room.

"E-Estel…"

* * *

Please Review ;)


	8. Broken

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you, revriley, starlight9, Nosterineth, Kal Key, willabeth0906, Elven-Tear, Atlantisgirl12, and invisigoth3, for you wonderful reviews. They make me so happy. I am so sorry for the delay but writer's block finals, overwhelming hours at work, and Christmas have slowed me down. I know the chapter's kind of short, but I will update again before I return to classes, and it will be longer. ENJOY!

* * *

It took a moment for Aragorn to process the small sound that had just infiltrated his senses. For a few days he had convinced himself that he would never hear that voice again besides the confines of his nightmares of loneliness and guilt. His heart beat wildly in his chest and tears formed in his eyes as he turned around and gasped at the sight before him.

Legolas looked no better than he had before, but something was indeed different about his appearance. Where once his beautiful blue eyes were locked away beneath the cover of his eyelids, now they glistened in the small beam of light that filtered in through the crack in the tent flap. They were open! Legolas was awake! His chest rose and fell steadily, and his breathing was heavy and very audible as though the elf were trying to control the obvious pain that wracked his fragile body. A weak smile formed on his face that made Aragorn gasp, a sob forcing its way out.

Aragorn pulled away from his father and brother and stumbled to the blonde elf's bedside. He fell to his knees grabbing the pale hand as though it were his lifeline to reality. He pulled Legolas' hand to his forehead as he softly said a prayer of thanks to the gods for giving him back his best friend.

"Ar—gorn," Legolas whispered, his voice cracking.

"Shhhh, mellon nin, all will be well. I am here," Aragorn said stroking the side of his friend's face with the back of his unoccupied hand. He still refused to release Legolas from his grasp.

Legolas looked as though he wanted to say more but Aragorn placed a finger to his lips to silence him. After the traumatic experience that the elf had been through, it was undeniable that his voice would be weak from lack of use (or constant screaming as was evident in Aragorn's nightmares).

"Don't talk, Legolas. Your voice isn't strong enough yet. You need to rest now and regain your strength. You will heal," he whispered firmly, seeing the doubt in his companion's eyes.

"B-but...what if…I-I can't?" The elf's voice was so completely broken and defeated, that a few tears escaped and trailed down from the corners of Aragorn's eyes. He began to rock back and forth slightly as the truth tried to constrict his heart. The ever-growing fear that his friend would not come out of this experience unscathed was turned into a distinct possibility in those few seconds. The whole world seemed different now; a much crueler place it seemed. A pain Aragorn had never felt before stabbed him in the chest, and for a moment he thought that he had been physically wounded. Looking down to find no blood or wound entry, he realized that it must have been his heart breaking, hope deflating, and his world crumbling. Desperation soon became his only feeling, overwhelming the need to crawl into a corner and sob himself to sleep.

"Please," his voice broke, "You have to be strong now. Have hope…Please…" He begged seeing nothing anymore beyond the blurred vision of his tears.

Aragorn stared deeply into the blue eyes before him trying to find his best friend. Somewhere in there was Legolas, the strong, loyal companion who had braved many trials and healed many wounds never giving up hope. In fact, Aragorn was the one who tended to lose sight of the good things in life only to have Legolas remind him constantly of his blessings. He was his brother in all ways that counted. He was a part of his heart…his soul depended on him. But in those blue eyes, the spark of life was missing. They were empty, void of emotion besides pain, but even that was physical. His mental state was all but invisible as though Legolas buried every feeling, denying them release for fear that more damage would result. His spirit was broken, Aragorn could see that now.

'_Perhaps it would have been better if_ _you had d-di-…' _the man could not even finish the thought.

Swallowing his sorrow, he pushed all doubts away, trying to be strong for his best friend. After all, it was what Legolas would have done for him. He leaned down to look his friend square in the face, eyes searching for a sign of recognition. With the strongest voice he could muster, Aragorn said, "I will not let you give up…I cannot."

He sighed heartbrokenly when not even the slightest reaction was elicited. He sat up straighter by his bedside, and stared down at his now unresponsive friend. Since he had told him not to talk, Legolas had not uttered a syllable, nor had he showed any sign of comprehension.

Aragorn was interrupted when his father and brothers entered the tent. They had left to give the man some time with his friend, in case…well, just in case. Upon returning, Elrond knelt down opposite his son looking anxiously between him and Legolas. The man sat hunched wearily over the blonde elf's side, his eyes never leaving the pale face or the half open eyes. Placing a comforting hand on his son's, Elrond tried to draw his attention away from the current scene.

"Ion nin, why don't you go with your brothers now and get some rest. I will look after Legolas." His voice was soft but firm leaving no room for arguing. He gently tried to extract Aragorn's hand from Legolas', but the grip was tight and the man fought against the attempt.

"No," Aragorn muttered almost inaudibly. He held the elf's hand even tighter at his father's sudden intrusion. Elrond tried again, but it made the man even more anxious.

"No!" He yelled, eyes finally meeting the gaze of his worried father. Elrond saw something frightening in his son in that small moment.

Eyes, they say, are the window to the soul; Aragorn's were no exception. Irreversible damage and a pain so deep and true echoed forever in his gray orbs. Tears were unconsciously falling down his tired face, and a wild panic overwhelmed his features. Elrond knew his son was broken, almost as bad as Legolas.

Aragorn could not bear the concerned look of his father any longer. He slowly turned away, lowering his eyes toward his friend once again. Legolas was no longer awake as the once half-lidded eyes were now closed and his breathing was more even than it had been before. The man sighed, though it came out as more of a sob, and leaned over to kiss the bare forehead of the sleeping blonde elf.

"Sleep peacefully, mellon nin. May nightmares wane this night," He whispered softly.

Aragorn sat up and moved away from the bed until his back was against the wall of the tent. He wrapped his arms around his knees, and rested his chin upon his folded arms. His eyes never left the form of his slumbering friend. He watched his father check Legolas' body for aggravated injuries and possible improvements. The man was numb, staring lifelessly at the scene before him. He never even noticed when a comforting hand gripped his shoulder willing him to respond. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, not even as everything faded to a world of empty black.

* * *

Please Review; )


	9. Dreaming Hope

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews: asdfjkl, Kal Key, AtlantisGirl12, Bebbe5, Nosterineth. Thank you for everyone keeping up with the story and are patient with my lack of updates. I am really sorry this was not up sooner, but I worked full time hours my entire Christmas Break and then I went back to school. It's been tough, but I hope to update more often, since I have no classes on Fridays. I am actually trying to write the beginnings of a novel for my honors project class which I needed a mentor for, and so my time may be consumed with that writing. But fear not, I will not leave you hang. Enjoy the next chapter. It's a bit longer than usual.

* * *

"How is he?" a gruff voice croaked, raw from hours of crying. Aragorn awoke early the next morning, sleeping restlessly throughout the night. He remembered little from the previous day except Legolas' short return to consciousness. His brothers told him that he had passed out due to exhaustion and stress and that the whole encounter was too much for his weakened body. Perhaps, it was true, but Aragorn believed that it was because he was afraid to face the truth. It was his fault, the blood of Legolas was on his hands, and no one could tell him otherwise.

Elladan and Elrohir did not know what to do. They were under strict orders to keep Aragorn within the walls of his own tent to keep him from becoming ill again. He seemed to be coughing more and talking less. With each hour, the man became more restless trying to escape the confines of his present prison. Fortunately for them, he had little strength to resist when he was forced to remain.

Elladan noticed the drastic change in his demeanor after that. Brooding was an understatement. Aragorn was completely and hopelessly lost in his own world of guilt and heartache. He watched as Elrohir tried to get the man to talk, even about the most trivial things, but the words never came. Responses were limited to nods and grunts. He sighed heavily and left the tent for the one person who could reach him in this state. Legolas would have been his first choice, but seeing his condition had improved little over the past twelve hours, Elrond would have to do.

Quietly the eldest twin entered Legolas' tent trying not to disturb the resting elf. Elrond looked up at his entrance, his eyes dark with weariness as the frown lines sunk deeper into his face. The elf lord had sacrificed so much to keep the young one alive that it seemed almost a sin to watch him suffer alone, staring off into space wondering if his healing gifts were good enough to save the ones he loved. Memories of his wife were no doubt tormenting his mind, but he never voiced his fears.

"What is it, Elladan?" Elrond asked almost immediately knowing that his human son was the most likely cause for the intrusion.

"It's Estel. He's fine," Elladan stated quickly hoping to ease his worried father. The tension slowly left the older elf's body, but he never fully relaxed. "His fever is still with him and he coughs terribly, but his overall condition is stable. It is not his physical afflictions that concern me, as I'm sure you can surmise." Elrond nodded his eyes trailing away to look at the still blonde elf. "He worries, ada. I fear he will make himself even more ill than he already is." Elrond closed his eyes at his son's words as they rang true within his own ears. Something needed to happen soon or the frail tether that kept Aragorn tied to reality was going to break sending him into a world of nightmares.

"I know, ion nin. By Illuvatar, I know," the weary elf responded, but Elladan pressed on.

"Something must be done. Perhaps we should head back to Rivendell within the next day or so. At least there, we may find some peace. There Legolas can heal, or if he chooses to make the journey…sail."

Elladan almost regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, for even to him, the words struck him with overwhelming sadness. But deep in his soul, he felt it was time for all of them to face the truth. For the past few days, everyone danced around the idea of Legolas leaving, either by death or decision. Whenever the thought arose, it was immediately disregarded especially in front of Aragorn. It was time, now, to accept it. Voicing it aloud only made it more real and perhaps that's what both elves needed. Elrond was pressured enough trying to keep the young one alive and whole. Maybe it was time to consider that Legolas was beyond aid and needed something more…a more peaceful ending or a more hopeful existence.

"I'm sorry, ada, but—"

"No, ion nin," Elrond whispered softly a tear falling down his pale cheek. "You are right. Ignoring the possibilities only makes it harder in the end. Sailing may very well be the only option available. Your mother found solace in her final departure. Perhaps Legolas will too."

Never before had the strong, confident elf lord look so forlorn and heartbroken. Speaking of his departed wife was difficult for the memory left a scar more painful than any words of comfort could heal. He almost followed her that fateful day, but his commitments to his children and his race could not be ignored. Now he would probably lose a son and relive the trauma of trying to keep his family together.

Elladan moved and sat down next to his father, placing his head on the older elf's shoulder as though he were a child again. Elrond wrapped his arm around his back, leaned over, and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you, ion nin," he said softly. "We will get through this, if not for our sake, then for Legolas. He would want us to be happy."

"But, ada, do you think Estel could ever be happy again?"

Elrond could not answer him for there was no answer to be found.

* * *

Aragorn tossed and turned restlessly on his makeshift bed trying desperately to succumb to a dreamless sleep hoping to escape his terrible reality. The chances of him seeing Legolas were nonexistent thanks to the persistence of his brothers. Finally after what seemed like long, agonizing hours, his eyes closed and unconsciousness claimed him at last…

_A layer of thin, white fog slowly drifted up from the ground at Aragorn's feet as he stood within the seclusion of a small clearing surrounded by a forest of large trees. His eyes slowly took in his surroundings as he turned his head in each direction, bewildered and fearful. Had he fallen into another one of his nightmares? He quickly closed his eyes silently praying for a reprieve from the images that haunted him so, but then something unexpected happened. There was no sound of raging orcs or unbearable screams that weighed guiltily on his conscious. Instead, he heard a soft set of footsteps, almost inaudible to the human ear, but he was used to them from growing up in a house full of elves. _

_Emerging from a break in the trees was Legolas, uninjured and as graceful as ever. A smile flashed across his face at his friend as he continued toward him. Aragorn could barely breathe at the sight. In seconds, he sprinted, closing the distance between them and found himself hugging the blonde elf securely to his chest, tears of joy falling down his face. Legolas laughed, the sound so familiar and heartwarming that Aragorn couldn't help but join him. _

"_I see my presence has been greatly missed." The words were music to the man's ears. Reluctantly, Aragorn pulled away and searched his friend's eyes, for what, he knew not._

"_What is it, mellon nin?" Legolas asked prompting the man to speak. His words were so clear and distinct; it was as though he already knew what the other was thinking._

"_I don't know, Legolas. It's just…You're here…and unharmed. Where are we?" Aragorn tried to explain but the answer would not easily come. _

"_This is your dream, Estel. I am always here."_

"_But this isn't real. The real Legolas is lying broken and beaten in a tent apart from mine due to my weaknesses. You sacrificed yourself for me…in more ways than one." Reality seemed to break through the happy fantasy._

"_No, mellon nin, it was not because of weakness but loyalty and love," Legolas said placing both hands on the man's shoulders. "Your wellbeing was far more important than my own. You are Estel, hope of man, son of a loving father, brother to two immature elves, and companion and owner of half of my soul. A sacrifice it was, unselfish and understood, but you were worth it…you always will be." _

_Tears ran down Aragorn's face as he once again pulled the elf into a tight embrace. His heart was bursting with relief that his best friend did not blame him for the unfortunate circumstances that they found themselves in. He spent so many days, guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders that he thought that he would collapse under the pressure and succumbe to the dark abyss that beckoned. When his tears finally subsided, he pulled away embarrassed and wiped his face quickly._

"_I'm sorry, mellon nin. It's just…I miss you and I want you to heal, but I fear your condition may be more than my father can handle. But you will get better, right?" Legolas for the first time, refused to meet his gaze. _

"_Estel," He began, his voice soft and slow, "I am not sure that I can." The last words were almost inaudible but the sharp gasp that came from Aragorn served as proof that he had heard him. _

"_No." Aragorn's voice broke._

"_I am sorry, Estel, but not all wounds can heal. I may not have the strength to surpass the pain and memories that have been inflicted upon me. I can only promise that I'll try, but monstrous things were committed in the name of all that is evil, and it is not so easy to escape."_

"_No, Legolas," His voice grew stronger though it only lasted for a moment as his next words became rushed and frantic. "You will come back to me. You will get better and we will leave this behind us. I will not allow you to succumb to your despair. You have to live…I cannot bear it if…I cannot let you die for me!" His last words rang through the desolate forest, screaming through the silence. Legolas looked up and shook his head sadly._

"_I would gladly die for you, Estel. There is no shame in admitting that or in accepting it."_

"_It sounds like you've already given up, mellon nin." Anger soon took over and Aragorn could not help but feel satisfied with this sudden change in emotion. For once he was not feeling overwhelming sorrow anymore. "So is this it then? You come to me in a dream because you are too cowardly to face me in life to tell me the truth." Legolas refused to let his friend's resentment disturb him because he knew it was his way of dealing with the circumstances. _

"_No, I am doing this to give you some peace." Aragorn snorted in response._

"_That's it?" He yelled pulling away from his friend. "You thought this would give me peace? I have been torturing myself for days trying to find the strength within me to help you heal from this disaster. Do you know how hard it is to live up to your own name? To try and find that last sliver of hope that dangles just beyond your reach, taunting you with possibilities? All this time, I tried to bring myself to cope faster just so that I could help you, and you've already decided? How is that fair, Legolas? Huh? Tell me, how am I supposed to be calm and accept the fact that my best friend died because of me?!"_

_All the strength left Aragorn's body and he crumbled to the ground, his legs giving way. He sat on his knees, hunched over, breathing heavily. He was done. His spirit had finally broken. Everything that occurred within the last few days, hours, minutes, had finally taken their toll. He realized…there was nothing left. Legolas placed a comforting hand on his shoulder._

"_Please, mellon nin, don't hate me for trying to be there for you. I know the pain that this will cause, but did you ever think…I might want to find peace as well?" _

_The man stopped breathing altogether for a moment as the words sank in. Legolas was probably the most unselfish creature in Middle Earth, and all Aragorn could think about was his own misery. Maybe Legolas would be happier if he finally let go. His heart broke to even think such a ludicrous thought, but there was truth in it. He nodded slowly in understanding and looked up with tear filled eyes. He opened his mouth to agree, but his throat ran dry and his voice betrayed him. No, he couldn't let him go that easily, not without a fight. He decided to plead once more. After all, he was already on his knees. _

"_Legolas, I beg you, fight this. Find the strength. We can overcome this, I know we can. We've been through so much together already. I understand that you are hurt, and I can give you a hundred reasons why you should take the peaceful road and escape the horrors of this world. I know what it's like, believe me. I cannot even give you one good reason to stay here because I know that pain and misery are inevitable…Stay anyway. Try at least…for me."_

_Aragorn found no more words to utter. That was all he had left. Legolas stared longingly at his friend; no reply was spoken. Instead the blonde elf squeezed his shoulder one last time, and walked away, back into the surrounding forest. Aragorn became panicked and rose unsteadily to his feet. He moved to chase him, but suddenly his surroundings became hazy as they quickly began to fade. He fell to the ground, the mist rising and covering his weary body…_

Aragorn awoke with a start, breathing erratically still feeling the sensations of the dream. His mind could not decipher whether or not any of it was real. A sudden pain stabbed at his chest and he let out a heart wrenching howl that echoed through the entire camp. Perhaps, hope was finally lost.

* * *

Please Review; )


	10. Returning Home to Escape

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to Atlantisgirl12, Muse10, StarLight9, Nosterineth, Blackfyre94, and everyone else that is reading this story for your reviews and dedication. I am so sorry it has not been updated but school became really hectic really fast (that's what I get for taking 6 classes in a semester). I am coming to an end with it, and I do see the possibility of a sequel. Please Enjoy!

* * *

"Is he still asleep?" Elrond asked the eldest twin as he entered the tent.

Aragorn had spent the last few days rocking back and forth, unresponsive to the world around him. It broke the elf lord's heart to see him that way, dark bags under his eyes and sweat beading his forehead. He could see his friend's tragic situation was slowly killing the man, and for once he was at a loss as to how to help him. He was a healer for the love of Elbereth! He should know how to help his son. Elrond was brought back to reality by a hand on his shoulder.

"He's sleeping peacefully in what seems like a lifetime. That tea of yours is stronger than you think. At least his mind can rest. I would hate to have to tell him…" Elladan trailed off.

So much had happened in the last few days that it was overwhelming. Informing Aragorn would be the final straw breaking what little control he still maintained. Thankful for small blessings, Elrond nodded to his son. He did not need to know…not yet.

"I pray he sleeps through the rest of the day. Though it does not make up for the rest he has lost, it will be better than nothing. We need to return to Rivendell soon. Legolas…Legolas needs more help than I can give him here. Perhaps there, we will be able to find the answers we seek. Maybe there, both can find peace."

Elladan nodded and returned to his brother's side, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand. Aragorn's skin was pale against the elf's hand, serving as a reminder of how distraught he been for the past week…and how ill he was becoming. Maybe a person could really die of a broken heart. Banishing such thoughts, he started to hum softly, filling up the tent with the sweet melody. It was a lullaby that he had often sung to Aragorn as a child when he awoke with nightmares. Elrond observed the two from a distance and smiled at his sons as he left the tent.

Elladan barely noticed his father's departure, his mind too focused on his little brother sleeping in front of him. Every once in while, the man would mumble something under his breath and then turn onto his side away from whatever dream disturbed his slumber. Elladan failed to mention to his father that Aragorn's dreams were not as peaceful as he led him to believe. Every once in a while, a few stray tears would fall down the worn face and onto the elfin hand that rested there. The elf had taken to humming softly because of the calming effect it seemed to have on his brother. If only he knew…it would break his already broken heart. Looking at him made Elladan silently wish that all would be well once they returned home.

It had been three days since Aragorn was drugged by Elrond. Everyone had heard an inhuman scream coming from his tent, one that would haunt their dreams for eternity. Seeing his following unresponsive condition, there was no choice but to put him to sleep to escape his misery. Meanwhile, the blond elf had fallen into a coma not a day's time ago and his condition steadily worsened. Elrond was doing everything in his power to heal him but it seemed that his wounds were beyond even his skill. Many a time was the elf lord so worn out that he all but collapsed into Elrohir's arms, who had taken to remaining at his father's side to keep him from pushing himself beyond his limits. Elladan bowed his head sadly feeling that the frayed tethers holding his family together were gradually unraveling until their lives were broken apart completely. Quiet tears ran down his face feeling all at once the loss of control as his family spiraled into despair.

Elladan was pulled out of his musings by a rough hand that caressed his cheek, wiping away the wetness that clung there. He looked down to find Aragorn staring at him, his eyes full of understanding and sorrow.

"Estel," Elladan whispered hoarsely, "I didn't know you were awake. You should be resting. There was enough in that tea to put an ox to sleep for a week." The attempt at humor never reached his eyes and the mood never lightened. Instead, Aragorn just stared at him blankly.

"Do you remember what happened?" The elf prompted. The man nodded and dropped his hand to his side. "I-I'm sorry…I don't know what to—"

"How's Legolas?" Aragorn croaked, cutting his brother off. It seemed as though he was trying to forget his last moments of consciousness. The torments from the dream with Legolas were still burning in his mind; he didn't want to let his friend go.

"He's…still with us." The response was barely a whisper, but the man understood. The vague answer told Aragorn that more happened while he slept than he imagined. In moments, he could no longer quell the panic as he asked for his brother to explain. "Legolas took a turn for the worst last night. He's in a coma as his body steadily weakens. Ada wants to move him back to Rivendell to better help him. He thinks maybe there we'll be able to…" Elladan could hardly find the words to say. Aragorn's anguish soon turned to anger feeling as though everyone was constantly tiptoeing around him afraid to say the wrong thing. What they didn't know was that he_ needed_ to understand.

"Maybe we'll be able to what, Elladan? Heal him? Watch him sail? Say goodbye?" His voice broke. Aragorn swallowed hard and continued. "I know why we're returning to Rivendell. He'll be more comfortable there when he…when he…" The word just could not be said aloud. He closed his eyes to hold the tears at bay as Elladan massaged his shoulder. Aragorn shrugged the touch of comfort as he tried to rise from the ground. A strong and steady hand held him in place.

"No, Estel, you are too weak. You should not even be awake. Please, go back to sleep. By the time you awaken again, we will be home. There we'll be able to…figure this out," Elladan finished. The man begrudgingly stopped struggling as he realized the truth in his brother's words. He was not strong enough to overpower him, not now. His weary body needed to recuperate; his thoughts needed to be silenced. As he lay back against the pillows, he whispered softly to himself.

"I don't know how much more I can take." Though he meant the words to be unheard, Elladan easily picked up each syllable.

"You will take as much as Illuvitar can set upon your shoulders. There is a strength in you, I know. Legolas knows this, too. And I know you would never do anything to disappoint your friend's faith in you."

"But what if the burden is too much to bear?"

"Then, Ada, Elrohir, and I will share some of the weight. We are a family. No one should be alone in their pain."

Aragorn nodded slightly in response his eyes staring up at the ceiling of the tent. The words held little comfort for him because they only meant that his family noticed his suffering and that he was close to his breaking point. He vowed to himself that they would never have to shoulder his guilt. No. He could not bear to allow them to take up his grief. It was his to suffer. One sacrifice was enough. He didn't think he could see another person tormented because of him. His grim thoughts were drowned out by the soft hum of his brother, who stroked his hair from his forehead. Soon, Aragorn quickly succumbed to sleep hoping against hope that when he awoke in Rivendell everything would be as it once was.

* * *

The first thing Aragorn noticed as he returned to consciousness was the light. He opened his tired eyes and stared into the glorious morning sun that streamed though his open window. He was back in his bedroom in Rivendell. He vaguely remembered leaving the camp, being placed in Elladan's arms as he was situated in front of him on his horse. The journey was a blur after that as he was only semi-conscious once or twice during the ride.

The warmth of the sun brought a bit of life back into his weary body. The soft mattress beneath him felt like heaven compared to the makeshift bed he had been sleeping on for the past several days. _Home,_ he thought. Everything seemed perfect at that moment, like nothing in the world could possibly be wrong. Even the memories of Legolas' conditions seemed nothing more than a nightmare. For a moment, he really believed that everything was as it should be, and that coming home was a sign of better days. Never before had the man returned to Rivendell after a long absence and not had his hope restored. So many hunting trips with his brothers and Legolas ended with disastrous consequences. Then they would return home to Elrond's care, and everything and everyone would be well again. Rivendell was a safe haven, a harbor for hope. On a morning like this, Aragorn couldn't help but smile.

Slowly, he rose from the bed, fighting every instinct to just curl back up beneath the covers and go back to sleep. He grabbed the bed post and stood up on shaky legs. He was still weak, but with each movement, his strength seemed to return. Aragorn walked out onto the balcony first, taking in the beautiful sight of morning. It reminded him of happy times when life was simple. The birds chirped happily in the trees. The thundering of a distant waterfall was like music to his ears as he felt the rush of exuberance course through his veins. This was home. This was happiness. Here, he was safe.

Aragorn bowed his head and tried to take it all in, savoring each moment, each sound, until he heard the creak of his bedroom door open. He didn't turn around to ask who it was because in truth he did not care to know. He wanted to remain here, at peace, for as long as he could. A tug at his heart told him that the tranquility was ending. Reality quickly entered the equation and no longer did the world seem as beautiful as he believed. The guest behind him spoke, shattering his perfect world.

"Estel, ion nin, I am glad to see you awake." Elrond's voice did little to convey the joy of which he spoke. In fact, he sounded sad, sadder than Aragorn ever remembered. Not wanting to dance around the subject any longer, he decided to get right to the point.

"He's no better is he?" The words came out more of a statement than a question. Elrond was silent unsure of how to respond when Aragorn interrupted, the quiet being the most definitive answer. "That's what I thought. Should I say goodbye now or take him to the Grey Havens and give him a big send off."

The words were more bitter and distasteful than Aragorn meant but he could not hold the anger in much longer. He had spent too many days in the pits of despair. Now that his tears had run dry and his self-pity forgotten, the man decided to accept reality. Legolas was broken beyond repair; he accepted that. The only question remaining was whether Legolas would die now or live in peace in Valinor. Elrond was speechless at his son's behavior. The man saw this and continued to speak.

"I haven't lost my mind, Ada. I just understand everything now. There's nothing left for us to do. We've given him everything we had and he's still no closer to healing than the day we found him. It's time to let this go. I _have_ to let him go. I can't keep hanging onto this shred of hope that everything will be well when I know it won't. It hurts more to watch him suffer and live in the world of not knowing, than it is to accept that he will pass and find peace in a better world. It—" Aragorn's rant was quickly cut off by a sting on his cheek. Elrond had slapped him, his eyes full of disappointment and accusation.

"How could you say that, Aragorn?" The elf yelled angrily. He rarely spoke his birth name unless he felt the situation was beyond control. "Your friend is lying at death's door because he sacrificed his wellbeing for yours and this is how you repay him?"

"I didn't ask for any of this. I'd rather it be me than him."

"Stop sounding so selfish," Elrond yelled. "This was his gift to you. He wanted you to live to see this world turn for the better. He wanted you to have a future that he couldn't. He made a choice and that was to save you. How can you give up on him so quickly? Has your heart really been scarred that much that you cannot feel love and compassion?"

His words hung in the air, each syllable cutting into Aragorn like a knife. He needed to hear those words. He needed to be pulled out of his guilt ridden stupor long enough to see the truth. But his mind and heart were battling for control. The former wanted to rationalize everything and accept the loss, while the latter wanted to hope forever. But his heart had weakened greatly and there was no strength left in it to care.

"Maybe it has, ada," Aragorn said, though it came out more as a whisper. "I can't do this anymore. I- I can't seem to feel anything beyond this overwhelming despair when I try to hold onto that glimmer of hope that all will be well again. The only thing I have left is the knowledge that Legolas will most likely die. Or better yet, leave this earth. As heartless and unfeeling as that sounds, it's the only thing I have left. I can't watch him suffer anymore. It's been so long since we've had any hope and I just can't keep it going. There's nothing left to hold onto."

His final words struck a cord. Realization graced his features and it seemed that he found the answer he needed. He couldn't stay here anymore. He would never survive it. Aragorn needed time alone to clear his head. Without Legolas he was lost and the chances of him coming back to him, whole and unchanged, were gone. He couldn't stay around to say goodbye, he would never survive it and Elrond knew it because his eyes became filled with understanding and a loud sigh escaped his lips.

"Where will you go?" He asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"I don't know, Ada, but I can't stay here. I can't help him anymore. If I stay you will lose more than one son." Elrond could not deny the truth in his words, but he could not help but try to talk Aragorn out of his plans.

"I can't agree with your decision, Estel, and you know that. You should be here with him until…until his fate is decided. He can still awaken." He hated to use that against him, but Aragorn needed to know that there was a chance, no matter how slim. Seeing the lack of response, Elrond continued. "Your brothers will never let you leave if you tell them. I suggest you depart quietly. I will try to keep everyone together in your wake." Grateful for his father's understanding, Aragorn walked up to the elf lord and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Ada. I am so sorry. Tell everyone I will miss them. Tell Legolas…Tell him…Tell him I love him and that I'm going to find a way to repay him someday. I just can't right now." Elrond nodded solemnly as the two broke apart. Aragorn quickly gathered his things and left the room, the elf lord still standing there silent and unmoving.

"I'm still losing more than one son," Elrond whispered to the emptiness as he left to check on Legolas.

* * *

Please Review; ) Tell me what you think. Aragorn may seem a bit bipolar at the moment but I think he's been tortured enough, so much so, that he has come to the point where he just can't handle it anymore. I think the next chapter may be the end and it will be more of Aragorn saying a final goodbye to Legolas before he leaves (who is still alive by the way) explaining his actions more. We'll see. I also see a possible sequel coming out of this...hmmm....


	11. A Tearful End

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks you for the reviews: punkballet, AtlantisGirl12, and BlackFyre94. Thank you to all who have faithfully read this story and have enjoyed it. This is the last chapter! It is complete. A sequel may be written. I am working on a novel at the moment so we'll see if I still have a muse left. Enjoy!

* * *

The quiet foot falls of Aragorn's feet were the only sounds resonating through the empty hallways of his home. His decision to leave was not an easy one, and in a way, he felt as though he was betraying his best friend. Legolas would never have lost faith in him despite desperate circumstance, and the man knew this. Aragorn felt as though he were giving up on the elf, his heart finally breaking under the strain of the constant unknowing. Legolas may never awaken again, and he just couldn't be there to watch as the elf's body withered away into nothingness, forgotten over the long years, remaining nothing more than a vague memory in the man's broken mind. No. He had to leave…

With his weapons collected and his travel cloak secured around him, Aragorn walked calmly through the house, his eyes capturing every detail of the things he passed. A heavy sigh escaped him as a constant foreboding seemed to crush his lungs. The truth hit him: he may never return. Not because he would not be welcome, he knew, because his family would eventually forgive his cowardice of leaving his friend behind. It would be because he would not have the strength to return for fear of facing the demons of a buried past, seeing the ghost of his friend, eyes piercing his with a haunting look of accusation.

The feelings of grief overwhelmed him; Aragorn could barely breathe. He stopped walking and leaned heavily against the wall. He slumped over as he gasped for air, his heart beating rapidly in time with the aching in his head. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the world around him as he tried desperately to hang on to consciousness. Just when he thought he was going to pass out, a hand gripped his shoulder tightly. Soothing words of calm entered his chaotic mind and his body seemed to respond. A faint ache still plagued his head, but his breathing slowed and his heart quieted. He was dizzy as he looked up to see who had come. For a second he thought it was Legolas, but it did not take long for his vision to clear and the fantasy to disintegrate.

"Ada," he whispered almost inaudibly. The elf's sharp hearing, however, recognized the words immediately.

"Ion nin, why do you do this to yourself?" He questioned rhetorically. Aragorn just hung his head before slowly straightening up from his lean against the wall. "I am sorry, Estel, for what I said before. I am wearier than I thought, it would seem. My temper got the better of me." His apology was sincere, but Aragorn just shook his head.

"Do not apologize for stating the truth."

"Still, I should not have acted that way. Such severe truths should not be revealed in such a manner." Knowing it was a losing battle, Aragorn nodded in acceptance.

"I…I still have to go," the man whispered softly, not meeting Elrond's eyes. When he did look up there was only understanding and concern.

"Iston. And I will do as I promised, but I ask one thing in return. Say goodbye…" Aragorn understood the request almost immediately. His body stiffened under the elf lord's grasp. Seeing his discomfort, Elrond continued, "You need this closure. If…when something happens to him, you will never forgive yourself as long as you live. Regret is a heavy burden to carry." Resigning to his father's control, Aragorn felt himself being led to the doorway of Legolas' room. Before he knew it, he was alone in the room staring at his friend's lifeless body; Elrond had slipped away silently giving him privacy.

As though his limbs were stiff with tension, Aragorn forced himself to stand beside Legolas' bed. His eyes scanned the body before him. Unlike the last time he had seen him, the elf was much cleaner and more comfortable. All of the dried blood spots had been wiped away, and the bruises faded slowly becoming yellowed with time. His blonde hair was brushed and cleaned, fanning out on the soft pillow like a halo. Peace graced the elf's pale features, and if Aragorn hadn't known any better, he would have thought him merely asleep. The sight overwhelmed him as the man's legs gave out beneath him. He fell back into a chair by the bedside eyes never leaving his friend.

A tentative hand reached out to stroke Legolas' pale cheek, but Aragorn pulled it back quickly as though electrocuted. His skin was so cold, so fragile. The icy breath of death seemed to be stealing the elf away. Aragorn's only comfort was the slow rise and fall of his chest. Tears filled his eyes as he took in every detail of his friend, trying to picture him alive and well, laughing at his clumsy human traits. Expecting the shock of cold this time, Aragorn took the elf's hand in his and gently stroked his blonde hair with the other. Not sure if he could speak, Aragorn merely leaned over and kissed the elf's forehead. His mind was racing with so many things that he wanted to say as he sat back down in his chair. But no words seemed to form. He didn't have the strength to say goodbye…not now.

Instead he whispered a soft prayer in elvish as he stood to leave the room. He was almost out the door, one step closer to escaping, when he stopped. He was torn. He couldn't leave like this no matter how much he wanted to. His father's words rang in his head. He knew he would regret it forever. Aragorn turned around slowly and made his way back to his friend's side. He sat down on the side of the bed and spoke quietly to his unconscious friend.

"I am sorry, mellon nin. I am so sorry for many things. I wish you would wake up and tell me that this is all just a nightmare, but I know you won't. My heart is broken without you. I see nothing for me anymore, at least not here…" His eyes looked away from his best friend as a sob escaped his throat. "Oh, Illuvitar forgive me! But I cannot stay, Legolas. I can't be here for you anymore. My will is gone; my strength depleted. I cannot bear to look into the mirror everyday and see the reason why you are here. You made a sacrifice; you saved me. But I cannot save myself…and I cannot save you. So I am leaving, mellon nin. I am leaving to bury the pieces of my heart. I love you, my brother, I love you. Remember that always. Until next we meet…until next we meet."

Tears ran down his weary face as he released his hold on Legolas' hand. Aragorn felt the pain of the past weeks crushing down on him and the grief of the current situation overwhelming his mind, but his heart felt lighter in some way. Taking one last look at his friend, Aragorn turned and left the room. He moved quickly through the hallways and before he knew it, he was standing in the stables. The tears continued to flow, but he did not stop them. Instead, he jumped on his horse's back and ran out of the stables leaving Rivendell behind. When his home was merely a spot on the horizon, Aragorn slowed his horse and turned around one last time. "Goodbye, Legolas," he whispered as he and his horse ran out of sight.

* * *

Elrond was standing on his son's balcony when he saw the man leaving Rivendell on horseback. He prayed silently that he would be well and that the gods would take care of him. Aragorn was lost, and Elrond hoped that he would soon find his way. Weary from the day's events, the elf lord decided to check on Legolas. As he walked through the halls, he thought about the repercussions of his son's actions. Aragorn's departure would be tough on the family to say the least. Elladan and Elrohir would be hardly pleased by the events. It would take a great deal of persuasion to stop them from going after their brother. As for Legolas…that would be another issue entirely. Not a day passed that Elrond didn't pray for the young elf's recovery. As each hour ended, the chances of awakening became slimmer and slimmer. His mind was consumed by the many scenarios that could unfold. Before he knew it he was standing in Legolas' room, not far from where he had left his son only minutes ago.

He walked over and sat down in the chair that was once occupied by Aragorn. Elrond leaned forward and removed the blanket from Legolas' body, inspecting the injuries that were close to healing. Seeing that no infections had set in, he pulled the blanket back up over the elf's chest, tucking it in around him as though he were a child. He smiled sadly and placed a gentle hand on Legolas' cheek. His eyes widened in shock as he pulled away almost immediately staring at his hand in awe. Elrond looked down and stared at the young elf's face. What he saw changed everything…A single tear traced its way across the pale skin and onto the soft pillow beneath him.

The End

* * *

Thanks again everyone! Please Review.


End file.
